digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frigimon
Frigimon is an Icy Digimon in the form of a "snowbear". It's Japanese name Yukidarumon comes from "yukidaru'''ma", the Japanese word for snowman. Contrary to it's cold appearance, it is warm-hearted and is gentle in nature. Frigimon hates to fight against those it likes, and Digimon who make friends with a Frigimon will find their hearts warm, too. Digimon Adventure Frigimon was first seen under the control of one of Devimon's Black Gear until Agumon destroyed it. He later helped him and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya find Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Gabumon and helped Greymon and Garurumon defeat a Mojyamon which was also under the control of the Black Gear and freed it. Bill Capizzi voices Frigimon in the style of Jackie Vernon. Frigimon later appeared during the Dark Masters saga, along with Meramon and joined the small army Mimi and Joe had formed. He also participated in the final battle against Piedmon. Another Frigimon was a customer at Vegiemon and Digitamamon's Diner. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Frigimon are recruitable enemies in Anode's File Mansion - Left.Digimon Adventure 02: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 A plethora of Frigimon were under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings in a frozen region of the Digital World. They were taken down by Flamedramon as Nefertimon, Pegasusmon, and Halsemon destroyed the Control Spire from the air. One Frigimon is a partner to an American DigiDestined named Steve and multiple Frigimon were partners to the DigiDestined in Siberia. A Frigimon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Frigimon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Gear Base. Frigimon digivolves from ToyAgumon without a digi-egg in lines 39 and 44, and to Monzaemon in the latter.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Frigimon are enemies in Dark Daisuke's Crevasse. The Frigimon card, titled "PF Nikuromusuutsu", allows control in a heat field.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Frontier Some Frigimon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village, the Autumn Leaf Fair and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon Data Squad Ten years prior to the fifth season, a female Frigimon discovered a younger Keenan Crier in the forest and became his foster mother. While raising him, she was approached by Merukimon and the Gotsumon that worked for him when Merukimon wanted to take Keenan in. Frigimon went out to get the cure from the medicine the humans left behind when Keenan fell ill. During the worst day in the history of the Digital World, she was deleted by a Gizumon. When Keenan found her, her last words to him were "I don't want you to lose your kind spirit, so you must promise not to hate the humans, because you are ... you are..." Unfortunately she disappears before her message "you are human too" is complete. After that, Merukimon took Keenan into his custody. It is later revealed that Akihiro Kurata, DATS's nemesis, was the person in command of the people who used Gizumon to kill her when she tried to protect Keenan. Digimon Xros Wars Digimon World You can't get Frigimon to join the city if you aren't bringing a digimon that is weak to the cold weather with you. You will find Frigimon in Freezeland, and if your digimon faint (he will faint quicker if he was sick and you let him be without using a medicine), a Frigimon will appear and rescue you and your digimon. After you confronted Frigimon to join the city, Frigimon would join and work at the restaurant. Digimon World 2 Frigimon digivolves from SnowAgumon, and can digivolve further into Monzaemon. Digimon World 3 Frigimon can be found at Asuka's North Sector. He can also be fought there by kicking the trees in Snow or Freeze Mountain. He is also available as a Blue Champion Card with 12/13. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Frigimon digivolves from SnowGoblimon and digivolves to Pandamon with Chuchidarumon. Frigimon can be found at Access Glacier. Digimon World Championship Frigimon digivolves from SnowAgumon or Gomamon, and can digivolve further into Pandamon. '''Attacks * : Freezes his opponents to absolute zero with his punch. * : Shoots snowballs at his foes. * Ice Breath Variations / Subspecies * Chuchidarumon / Rockmon Notes and References Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Icy Digimon Category:Digimon species